Only If For A Night
by FightingTheWolf
Summary: A Wolfpack Story- How will Bella cope after losing more than the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't, want me…" I gasped for air at the statement, my body going into some sort of shock, as I stood before the immortal that was destroying me slowly piece by piece. Edward's face was stoic at most, "I should have known that nothing could have ever happened between us. You're human..." he trailed off letting the sentence hang in the silence of the forest.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me," he paused pursing his lips. "If I could ask a _favor_ of sorts, don't do anything reckless…for Charlie's sake." Edward finished with a grimace and I nodded feebly not having any control over my bodily functions. A breeze blew the hair away from my face and when I looked up he was gone, the faint scent of wood and lilacs floated where he had stood just moments before and I took a deep breath in before collapsing in a heap on the forest floor.

I knew I would have no chance of catching him, the feeling of rejection washed over me and I stood once more knowing that if I didn't get home soon Charlie would get worried. I stumbled and tripped through the forest attempting to remember the way we had come before my life had fallen apart at the seams. All of the trees seemed to look the same and I took a trail off to the right hoping that I would come out to my backyard once more. After another twenty minutes I stopped extremely frustrated and tired, tears sprung in my eyes at my stupidity, walking around the forest while twilight was upon me.

Doing a 360 I nibbled on my lip thinking through my next move, a crunch of twigs caused my head to snap to my left. Swallowing thickly I backed up at the sight of the large bear moseying through the forest, I gasped tripping over a root and falling backwards into the brush. I sat there silent trying to remember the rules of forest safety as the bear roared at being disturbed while trekking through his forest.

_Don't run, play dead_ I told myself letting my body slump against a small boulder on my right. I tried to keep my breathing even as the ground vibrated with the beasts' footsteps; I couldn't help but roll my eyes beneath my lids at how ironic my predicament was. I stiffened feeling warm whooshing breath along my neck as the bear inspected me, as if sensing my movement I was suddenly bumping along the forest floor when the bear swiped at my back.

I tried to stay calm and motionless as I crumpled against a tree 20 feet away from where he had thrown me. The scent of blood filled the air and I closed my eyes fighting the urge to pass out, there was no pain though I could feel the wetness of my blood trailing slowly along my body dying my skin the colour of the red sky. Sniffing me once more the bear seemed satisfied that I was dead and wandered off to find food. I waited almost 30 minutes counting in my head before slowly standing, my vision blurred and I grasped the trunk of the tree beside me trying to regain my balance. Slowly I took a step forward and then another, my vision was off but I kept on, I tripped and fell again multiple times feeling the skin of my palms torn and bloody.

Blood dripped onto my eyelid from a particularly nasty fall into a pile of forgotten stones; I brushed it aside once more as I crashed through the forest listening for any sounds of animals or people, praying for the latter.

"_**BELLA!**_" a booming voice resounded off the trees and I froze, the call came again and I rushed forward falling again. Standing as quickly as I could I coughed and spit into the dirt making out a darker substance to be blood, "HELP!" the strangled scream caused me to cough and spit once more as I tried to move towards the voice as quickly as I could.

"BELLA! Where are you!" the voice boomed once more, obviously male. I tried to yell once more cutting off to choke and spit more blood to the ground, looking up I saw the large form of a man rushing through the forest. I sank to my knees in relief, "Help" I whimpered quietly shutting my eyes as liquid dripped over my eyelid once more. Heat suddenly surrounded me as warm hands checked my pulse holding me up as I slumped helplessly in their arms.

"Dear God…hold on Bella." The males voice was calming as he effortlessly picked me up into his arms, my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the pain in my back and I welcomed the blackness.

Sam's POV

Her blood dripped down my arms as I rushed through the forest trying to be careful of her weakened body. The smell was overpowering and I feared I was already to late; the scent of Vampire was weak on her clothes as her plasma saturated the material. I could hear the police radios as I got closer and closer to her home and my heart sped up, "BILLY!" I roared from the forest trying my best to run faster. I burst through the tree line with her hanging helplessly in my arms.

Chief Swan's steps faltered as he saw her bloodied body, "She needs a doctor immediately, and there was bear tracks close to where she was." I commanded handing her to one of the EMT's from Forks Hospital. Glancing over I watched as Jacob's face turned to horror seeing his best friends blood smeared all over my body. I nodded to Billy and Chief Swan watching Jacob gulp, "Thank you Sam." The Chief's strangled voice faded as he headed to the ambulance with his daughter. I walked slowly through the forest making my way home stumbling with numbness every few minutes.

I hadn't smelt the blood till I had phased back and gotten closer to her mangled body. Tree branches brushed my skin as I passed taking the scent of Bella's blood with them; I emerged into my backyard with a sigh hearing the laughter of my fellow pack members inside. Emily's quiet laugh caused my to smile briefly before entering the house, I was met with silence as I stood in the doorway covered in the girls blood. Emily's hand covered her mouth as she let out a gasp tears gathering in her eyes, Paul moved forward slowly flaring his nostrils at the scent.

I swallowed bowing my head, "I'm going to shower." I stated my voice thick with emotion watching Emily's eyes water painfully. No one spoke as I walked past to the back rooms, stepping into the bathroom I sighed closing my eyes and silently replaying the vision of Bella's form so broken in my arms as I checked for a pulse. The sink turned on in front of me quietly and I inhaled smelling Emily's sugary scent tinted with the blood of Bella. She gently wiped the cloth down my chest causing the white material change to a drastic red as she wiped my skin clear of the offending substance. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, her lips trembling.

"There's so much…" she whimpered and I swallowed. "I told Billy and the Chief it was a bear attack." I said slowly, watching as she rinsed the cloth again briefly colouring the sink a weak red. "And was it?" Emily's words were weak as she looked back up at me with sadness. I nodded slowly, "There was tracks not far from where I found her. It looked like he threw her around a bit before loosing interest…but there was so much blood." I paused looking down at her, "I don't know if she'll make it Em…" I whispered and a silent tear fell down my cheek.

Wrapping her arms around me she let me silently cry for Bella, only if for a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

My hair slipped through my fingers as I took three chunks weaving them together quickly and tying the end with a snap. Pulling my purse over my shoulder I walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing the boys chowing down on some muffins. Pressing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek I opened the fridge grabbing myself a water bottle before turning to the boys.

"Who has patrol this morning?" I questioned politely sipping at my water. Sam and Jarred raised their hands while Paul and Embry grinned cheekily at their momentary freedom. I turned to them, "And what do you boys plan on doing with your free time?" I asked once more, Paul leaned back with a smug smile.

"I have a date with Melanie Williams." He winked and I pursed my lips turning to Embry. "My moms making me help her clean, she wants the lawn raked and cut before the real winter sets in." he grumbled shoving another muffin into his mouth. I nodded, "Paul, you're cancelling your date today and going out with me." I stated before turning to the sink and washing my hands quietly.

A chair scraped behind me, "What! Em, come on-" the words died on his lips as I turned to glare at him. "You are going to take me to Forks Hospital to see Bella, sit with me while I spend time with her and be a gentlemen and bring me back home afterwards, understood?" I questioned and his jaw shifted with frustration. "Yes ma'am." He said quietly. I nodded, "Good, go put some clothes on, were leaving in ten minutes." I turned away from them making my way out the door towards the garden.

Most of the flowers had died with the first cold snap but a couple had survived, gathering them quickly I brought them into the house filling a small vase and arranging them inside decoratively.

Sam's large hands found my hips silently as he rested his chin on my shoulder, "You sure about this? I can ask Jarred to take you and Paul can take patrol." He volunteered quietly. I shook my head, "You guys don't have enough faith in Paul, and I think that's why he's so frustrated. I also think that's why he acts out, you and I both know how intelligent he is. Let me do this, when he's not around you guys he's a great guy." I defended the volatile werewolf with a soft smile and Sam nodded kissing my forehead gently.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Give my regards to the Chief." He smiled grimly before disappearing out the back door. Venturing into the front yard I blinked as Paul pulled a clean shirt out of his truck and stretched it over his head. I loved Sam but even I couldn't deny that Paul was quite attractive, turning he smiled gently at me nodding to the passenger door.

"You ready Em?" he questioned and I smiled opening the door of the old truck and hopping in. the cab smelled heavily of body wash along with the musky smell that all the wolves carried. Music floated quietly out of the speakers as Paul drove down the main highway towards Forks. The silence was peaceful and I smiled unrolling the window and letting the breeze whip past my face causing me to smile and shiver.

Feeling eyes on me I turned to Paul with a soft smile and he smiled sending a wink my way before looking back to the road. We passed by the high school and I let my eyes catch all the shops lining the main street, the old hospital loomed in the distance and I rolled my window back up fixing my hair and grabbing the flowers as Paul pulled into the parking lot.

Choosing a parking spot right up front Paul got out without a word and I silently undid my seatbelt jumping slightly when the door opened for me. Holding a hand out for me Paul smiled; I softly smiled back wishing he would be like this all the time. His warm hand rested on the small of my back as we made our way into the almost silent hospital. Walking up to the front desk I smiled asking for Bella Swan swallowing thickly as the nurse gave me the room number eyeing my scars with pity. My body was stiff as we walked through the brightly lit halls, I barely noticed Paul beside me until he opened the door for Bella's room gesturing me in silently. Chief Swan sat beside his daughters bed slumped over in the chair snoring quietly, I blinked hearing the door close behind me and watched as Paul stood silently outside the door with a frown on his face.

Movement startled me and I gasped as Bella's dark brown eyes stared at me from the bed, her right eye was slightly swollen and the long line of stiches just above her eyebrow stuck out of her very pale face. I slowly made my way to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Chief Swan, she stared unblinkingly and I realized she was the first person I had ever met who didn't immediately stare at my scars.

"Who are you?" she asked and I blinked momentarily forgetting my name. I had heard from the boys that Jacob thought she was an incredibly beautiful girl but they thought she was all right, a little to pale for their liking. She was _beautiful_, pale milky skin covered her body making her dark eyes pop dramatically with her long dark brown hair framing her delicate face. Licking my lips I spoke quietly with a smile, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé." I placed the vase of flowers at her bedside watching her eyes follow the movement silently.

"I thought you might like some flowers and I wanted to see how you were doing." I nibbled on my bottom lip watching her eyes assess me once more. Her lips twitched into an almost smile and I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking for it.

"Thank you. I'm on quite a bit of medication at the moment, forgive me if I'm not completely coherent." She stated politely and a beautiful blush filled her cheeks. Chief Swan gave a rather loud snore causing us both to jump and waking him up in the process, he blinked at me from the opposite side of the bed and I smiled. "Good morning Chief Swan, Sam sends his regards." I greeted him cheerfully and he smiled awkwardly glancing over at Bella. He still seemed quite sleepy and I took pity on him, standing from my chair I made my way over.

"How bout' we go get you a coffee to wake up? Paul can come in and keep Bella company." I smiled sweetly and he looked at Bella for conformation while she nodded agreeing with my statement. Shuffling out of the door I made a motion to Paul to go into the hospital room, he shook his head emphatically and I made a threatening motion before pointing to the room while guiding Chief Swan beside me.

Clenching his fists he pushed open the door with a huff disappearing from sight.

Bella's POV

My stomach tingled uncomfortably and I shifted wincing at the sharp tugging of the stitches in my back. 3 days I had been in this hospital and I was already feeling stir crazy, they had me on so many meds most of the time I couldn't even see straight. A loud grumbling sound came from my tummy and I gaped in shock at the offending sound, a rumbling chuckle came from the corner of the room causing me to look up.

Dark almost black brown eyes stared me down and I tensed, he was tall almost abnormally so. I blinked again letting my eyes travel over the charcoal grey shirt down to the dark wash jeans that fit snuggly against his form. I licked my lips subconsciously and shook my head in annoyance at the immediate attraction I felt towards this stranger. Meeting his eyes again I felt the familiar heat of a blush creeping across my cheeks and looked down again. His footsteps were silent as he made his way closer sitting down in the chair to my left, his long fingers drummed on the armrest and I swallowed my eyes following the movement.

"I'm Paul." He stated obviously feeling awkward at my staring. I blushed again and rolled my eyes at my reaction to my embarrassment, "Bella." I replied quietly and he nodded. "I know, I was one of the guys looking for you the other night." Paul's voice was rough and deep and I almost didn't hear what he said completely focusing on the sound of his vocal chords.

Blinking I nibbled on my lip, "Yeah…sorry about that." I apologized with an embarrassed laugh. Charlie had told me that almost all of the reservation was out looking for me along with the police force when Sam showed up with me bloodied in his arms. He stiffened, "What are you apologizing for? I mean it wasn't exactly smart to go walking that deep in the forest by yourself but it's not your fault a bear decided to wander through where you were." Paul retorted almost sarcastically and I smiled weakly as he defended my actions.

"I didn't go into the forest alone." I whispered to myself feeling my heart clench painfully at the thought of Edward leaving me for dead in the dusk of twilight.

"_What_!" Paul's voice was sharp as I realized that he had heard me. Flinching I bit my lip hard, if I told anyone that Edward left me out there Charlie would go ballistic. Swallowing I looked up at him, "Nothing." I reassured shrugging then wincing at the painful twinge. Paul's eyes betrayed him as silently watched me; I knew he didn't believe me, I never was any good at lying, but he kept quiet for now.

The door opened revealing Charlie and Emily each with a coffee in their hand and laughing quietly together. I swallowed glancing at Paul as he watched me quietly with silent interest. Emily's voice speaking throughout the room caused me to jump, "So, what have you guys been talking about?" she asked cheerfully sitting down on my other side.

Pursing my lips I let my eyes flick over to Paul's and swallowed, "Nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
